


Under the Sheets

by Joi



Category: Bless The Fall, Blessthefall
Genre: Band, Bunk, Gay Sex, Jerk Off, M/M, Memories, Smut, Tour, night alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joi/pseuds/Joi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there wasn't even an attempt to have a plot, it just...happened.</p><p>Eric remembers a night with Beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

Eric let out a gasp with his back arched off the bed, his hand moving under the sheets with his eyes closed except when he would sometimes peek from under his eyelashes to make sure he was the only one back in the tour bus. Another gasp, another thrust he mimicked with his own hips. Behind his eyelids memories of being face down, his cheek pressed against the mattress while his jeans were ripped off his body, he’d glance back to catch a glimpse of Beau naked body over him which always made his erection twitch. They wouldn’t talk but that never bothered Eric, he was Beau's and Beau was his, they had been each other’s from the moment they met and it hadn’t stopped since. He kept picturing their last encounter, how he was held down while Beau spit on his hand and smeared it over his cock, his urges came at unexpected times and Beau wasn’t particularly fond of waiting. He let out a moan, coming on his own hand before he could even get to the end of what happened that night, but it didn’t matter, chances were that he’d get something new to think about by the end of the day.


End file.
